Buns of Steal
Buns of Steal est le trosième épisode de la quatrième saison, dont le quatre-vingt-et-unième de la série. Synopsis Lifty et Shifty sont assis dans leur camion, ils s'ennuient et ils ont faim. Ils voient le camion de livraison de The Mole et font de leur sourire caractéristique. Les frères conduisent jusqu'à la camionnette de la taupe aveugle, et Lifty ouvre la porte avec des lunettes sur lui et lève un chalumeau, créant rapidement un trou carré dans le camion. Giggles, qui patinait, le long du trottoir et est divisée en deux par le mur. Lifty met une planche vers le bas et se promène à travers elle, de mettre des clous dans le pour le garder toujours. Lorsque le camion arrive à une bosse, Lifty est sauté et met accidentellement le marteau-piqueur dans son pied, faisant de lui crier, Sniffles roule avec son vélo, les deux camions lui passent a travers, lui empaler la planche de bois dans la tête. Lifty est coincé avec un pied empalé sur une planche et l'autre sur le point de glisser de l'autre côté. Shifty conduit et se rend compte que Lifty a besoin d'aide, Shifty empale l'autre pied de Lifty avec le marteau-piqueur. Et puisque personne ne fait la roue, les camions finissent par aller à travers une clôture, ce qui coupe Lifty en morceau, et bientôt quand les camions commencent à se fendre, tout ce qui reste de Lifty est une tête, avec ses veines suspendus sur les deux côtés. Shifty marche sur ses veines comme un équilibriste et botte sa tête. Il continue à pied, mais les deux camions, conduisent à différents côtés d'un arbre, Cuddles qui tient un petit pain de fait collé à l'arbre avec des veines de Lifty, avec supplantation de Shifty dans l'arbre. Cuddles est décapité par les veines de Lifty, et Shify s'apprête à manger le pain que Cuddles à laisser tomber, mais il n'a eu le temps d'avancer ses dents que les veines le traverse et il finit découpé. Le camion s'arrête devant sa destination où The Mole recueille les petits pains, mais les petits pains glissent de l'autre côté du camion et tombent. Moralité *"A half-baked idea is okay as long as it's still in the oven!" (Une idée à moitié cuite est acceptable tant qu'il est encore dans le four !) Morts #Giggles est tranché en deux par un carré en fer. #Sniffles est empalé au front par une planche de bois. #Lifty est découpé en morceaux par une barrière. #Cuddles est décapité par les veines de Lifty. #Shifty est découpé horizontalement par les veines de Lifty. Notes #Depuis Bottle Up Inside, c'est le premier épisode sans Lumpy. C'est également le premier épisode de la quatrième saison sans Lumpy. #C'est le premier rôle principal de Lifty et Shifty depuis Swelter Skelter. #Après l'épisode, un petit spot de publicité apparaît pour le jeu Run and Bun. #L'épisode est sorti 4 mois après son annoncement. C'est l'une des plus longue attentes d'un épisode. Images Imagedethemoleinbins.jpg|The Mole n'a pas de chapeau ! Snifflesfaitduvelo.jpg|Au revoir Sniffles ! Liftysefaisanttuantga.jpg|Lifty se faisant découpé par une clôture. pafdanslarbre.jpg|Paf ! Dans l'arbre hehehehehevictoire.jpg|Shifty va enfin pouvoir manger un petit pain ! Enfin, c'est qu'il croit ! shifty blessure.jpg Épisode full|center|335 px Catégorie:Épisodes Catégorie:Épisodes de la saison 4 Catégorie:Épisode de l'internet